disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Good vs Evil Parade
DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS AT DYLAN'S DISNEY FILM THEME PARK WORLD Summary and Introduction and Floats DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS FILLED WITH FANTASTIC FLOATS, YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, AND PERFORMANCES YOU'VE SEEN FANTASMIC AT DISNEY'S HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS AND DISNEYLAND NOW YOU WILL SEE A PARADE THAT SHOWS THE TRIUMPH BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS WE PROUDLY PRESENT DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE JULIE ANDREWS FLOAT 1 : FRIENDSHIP WELCOME/WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR/MICKEY MOUSE MARCH/MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THEME/ZIP A DEE DOO DAH MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE unit CHARACTERS: MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, DAISY, PLUTO, AND GOOFY FLOAT 2: PIXAR PALS YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME/STRANGE THINGS/WOODY'S ROUNDUP/MONSTERS, INC. OPEN SONG/IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU/THE UGLY BUG BALL/ IT'S A BUG'S WORLD/THE INCREDIBLES THEME TOY STORY, MONSTER'S INC., A BUG'S LIFE, AND THE INCREDIBES unit CHARACTERS: WOODY, JESSIE, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, BULLSEYE, MIKE WAZOWSKI, SULLEY, BOO, GEORGE SANDERSON, NEEDLEMAN, SMITTY, ROZ, FLIK, PRINCESS ATTA, HEIMLICH, MR. INCREDIBLE, ELASTIGIRL, AND FROZONE FLOAT 3: DOWN IN THE BAYOU GONNA TAKE YOU THERE/DIG A LITTLE DEEPER/DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS/MA BELLE EVAGELINE/FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG unit CHARACTERS: PRINCESS TIANA, PRINCE NAVEEN, RAY THE FIREFLY, DR. FACILIER, AND LOUIS THE ALLIGATOR FLOAT 4: COURAGE GO THE DISTANCE/ONE LAST HOPE/ZERO TO HERO/I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE/ A STAR IS BORN HERCULES unit CHARACTERS: HERCULES, PHIL, MEG, HADES, AND PAIN AND PANIC FLOAT 5: LOYALTY THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME/OUT THERE/TOPSY TURVY/A GUY LIKE YOU/HELLFIRE THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME unit CHARACTERS: QUASIMODO, ESMERALDA, PHOEBUS, CLOPIN, AND FROLLO FLOAT 6: ADVENTURE CIRCLE OF LIFE/HAKUNA MATATA/CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT/I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING/BE PREPARED/KING OF PRIDE ROCK THE LION KING unit CHARACTERS: SIMBA (ADULT), NALA (ADULT), PUMBAA, TIMON, ZAZU, RAFIKI, AND SCAR FLOAT 7: POWER JAFAR'S HOUR/CRUELLA DEVIL/POOR UNFORTUNABLE SOULS/THE ELEGANT CAPTAIN HOOK/A NIGHT ON BALD MOUNTAIN/SLEEPING BEAUTY DISNEY VILLIANS unit VILLIANS: JAFAR, CRUELLA DEVIL, URSULA, CAPTAIN HOOK, MR. SMEE, THE TICK TOCK CROC, THE OCTOPUS, CHERNABOG, AND MALEFICENT FLOAT 8: DRAMA JUST AROUND THE RIVERBEND/COLORS OF THE WIND/SAVAGES/IF I NEVER KNEW YOU POCAHONTAS unit CHARACTERS: POCAHONTAS, JOHN SMITH, GOVERNOR RATCLIFFE, AND MEEKO FLOAT 9: FAMILY HE MELE NO LILO/HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE/ALOHA E' COMO MAI FROM STITCH THE MOVIE LILO AND STITCH unit CHARACTERS: LILO AND STITCH FLOAT 10: EXCITMENT WINNIE THE POOH/THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS/HEFFALUMPS AND WOOZLES/ THE WHOOP DE DOOPER LOOP DE LOOPER ALLEY OOPER BOUNCE FROM THE TIGGER MOVIE WINNIE THE POOH unit CHARACTERS: POOH, PIGLET, TIGGER, KANGA, ROO, RABBIT, OWL, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, AND EEYORE FLOAT 11: FUN BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE THEME/THE BEAR CHA CHA CHA/WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT/DANCING THE DAY AWAY/YOU WILL FIND YOUR WAY/IT'S GREAT TO BE AT HOME/LET THE RHYTHM TAKE YOU/THE GOODBYE SONG/ROLIE POLIE OLIE THEME/TOTALLY CHOCOLATE DINNER/THE TWIRL/JOJO'S CIRCUS THEME/THE SPOTLIGHT MOMMENT SONG/TAKE A BOW/THE DOODLEBOPS THEME/GET ON THE BUS/JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES THEME/YO HO, MATEYS AWAY/WEIGH HEY WELL DONE CREW/OUT OF THE BOX THEME/YOU CAN DO IT/YOU NEVER KNOW/LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM/EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S WINNIE THE POOH/MENTAL ALTITUDEYOUR BEST WISHES/WHO IS ME/ FIND THE "X"/GOODBYE FOR NOW/SPECIAL AGENT OSO THEME/THREE SPECIAL STEPS/PB&J OTTER THEME/THE NOODLE DANCE/BUBBLE - O POPPLE - O/FRIENDS/GO SLOW, YOU KNOW/STANLEY THEME/THE GREAT BIG BOOK OF EVERYTHING/HANDY MANNY THEME/HOP UP, JUMP IN/LITTLE EINSTEINS THEME/WE'VE GOT A MISSION/RISE AND SHINE FROM SOFIA THE FIRST:ONCE UPON A PRINCESS/TOOT TOOT CHUGGA CHUGGA BIG RED DOG/HOT POTATO/THE MONKEY DANCE/FRUIT SALAD/ROCK A BYE YOUR BEAR/WAKE UP JEFF/MOVE LIKE AN EMU/WIGGLY PARTY/HERE COME THE WIGGLES/LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION, WIGGLES!/PLAYHOUSE DISNEY THEME (CHARACTER VERSION) PLAYHOUSE DISNEY AND DISNEY JUNIOR unit CHARACTERS: BEAR, OJO, TUTTER, PIP AND POP, TREELO, OLIE, ZOWIE, JOJO, GOLIATH, DEEDEE, ROONEY, MOE, JAKE, IZZY, CUBBY, SKULLY, TONY, VIVIAN, KESSIE, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, P OTTER, J OTTER, STANLEY, HANDY MANNY, LEO, JUNE, QUINCY, ANNIE, SOFIA THE FIRST, MURRAY, GREG, ANTHONY, JEFF, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD THE FRIENDLY PIRATE, DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR, WAGS THE DOG, AND HENRY THE OCTOPUS FLOAT 12: HONOR HONOR TO US ALL/REFLECTION/TRUE TO YOUR HEART/I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU/A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR MULAN unit CHARACTERS: MULAN, SHANG, AND MUSHU FLOAT 13: THE JUNGLE IS JUMPIN THE BARE NECESSITIES/I WANNA BE LIKE YOU/COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH/THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR/MY OWN HOME/TRUST IN ME THE JUNGLE BOOK unit CHARACTERS: KING LOUIE, BALOO, MOWGLI, COLONEL HATHI, SHANTI, BUZZIE, FLAPS, DIZZIE, ZIGGY, LUCKY, KAA, AND SHERE KHAN JOLLY HOLIDAY/I LOVE TO LAUGH/A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR/CHIM CHIM CHEERE/SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS/STEP IN TIME/LET'S GO FLY A KITE MARY POPPINS unit CHARACTERS: MARY POPPINS AND BERT FLOAT 15: FANTASY ALICE IN WONDERLAND/THE UNBIRTHDAY SONG/HOW DO YOU DO AND SHAKE HANDS/I'M LATE/MARCH OF THE CARDS ALICE IN WONDERLAND unit CHARACTERS: ALICE, THE MAD HATTER, TWEEDLEDEE AND TWEEDLEDUM, THE WHITE RABBIT, THE CARDS, AND THE QUEEN OF HEARTS FLOAT 16: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GROW UP THE SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT/YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY/FOLLOWING THE LEADER PETER PAN unit CHARACTERS: PETER PAN, WENDY, AND TINKERBELL FLOAT 17: LAUGHTER HI DIDDLE DIDDLE DEE/I'VE GOT NO STRINGS/GIVE A LITTLE WHISTLE PINOCCHIO unit CHARACTERS: PINOCCHIO, GEPPETTO, AND JIMINY CRICKET FLOAT 18: ACTION POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM THEME/POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER THEME/POWER RANGERS SPD THEME/POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE/POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY THEME/POWER RANGERS RPM THEME/ POWER RANGERS SAMURAI THEME POWER RANGERS unit RANGERS: NINJA STORM GREEN RANGER, DINO THUNDER WHITE RANGER, SPD RED RANGER,, MYSTIC FORCE PINK RANGER, OPERATION OVERDRIVE YELLOW RANGER, JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER, RPM BLACK RANGER, AND SAMURAI GOLD RANGER FLOAT 19: DISCOVERY HE'S A PIRATE/YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN unit PIRATES: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, BARBOSSA, AND ANGELICA FLOAT 20: FRIENDS MAN OR MUPPET/RAINBOW CONNECTION THE MUPPETS unit MUPPETS: KERMIT THE FROG AND MISS PIGGY FLOAT 21: RACING REAL GONE/LIFE IS A HIGHWAY/OUR TOWN/ROUTE 66 CARS unit CHARACTERS: DJ, RED THE FIRE ENGINE, LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, AND MATER FLOAT 22: THE BIG BLUE SEA BEYOND THE SEA/FIELD TRIP/THE TURTE LOPE FINDING NEMO unit CHARACTERS: NEMO, MARLIN, DORY, SQUIRT, AND CRUSH FLOAT 23: TAKING FLIGHT I LOVE MY HOUSE/ WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE UP unit CHARACTERS: RUSSELL, CARL FENDRICKSEN, AND DUG FLOAT 24: COOKING ABANDONING SHIP/ RATATOUILLE MAIN THEME RATATOUILLE unit CHARACTERS: REMY AND EMILE FLOAT 25: JUNGLE FUN SON OF MAN/ TRASHIN THE CAMP/ STRANGERS LIKE ME/ TWO WORLDS TARZAN unit CHARACTERS: TARZAN, JANE, TERK the monkey, AND TANTOR the elephant FLOAT 26: GAME FUN WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN//WRECK IT, WRECK IT RALPH/CELEBRATION/SUGAR RUSH/BUG HUNT NOISA REMIX/SHUT UP AND DRIVE WRECK IT RALPH unit CHARACTERS: WRECK IT RALPH AND VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ FLOAT 27: LOVE A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES/SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME/A WHOLE NEW WORLD/FRIEND LIKE ME/ONCE UPON A DREAM/PART OF YOUR WORLD/UNDER THE SEA/BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/BE OUR GUEST/ BELLE/ GASTON/SOMETHING THERE/I SEE THE LIGHT FROM TANGLED DISNEY PRINCES AND PRINCESSES unit PRINCES, OBJECTS, ANIMALS, VILLIAN, FAIRIES, GENIE, AND PRINCESSES: CINDERELLA AND PRINCE CHARMING, SNOW WHITE AND THE PRINCE, PRINCESS JASMINE AND ALADDIN, THE GENIE, PRINCESS AURORA AND PRINCE PHILLP, ARIEL AND PRINCE ERIC, FLOUNDER, SEBASTIAN, BELLE AND PRINCE ADAM, MRS. POTTS, CHIP, COGSWORTH, LUMIERE, GASTON, FLORA, FAUNA, MERRYWEATHER, AND RAPUNZEL AND FLYNN RIDER Cast And Performances *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tom Hanks - Woody *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker - Bullseye *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *John Goodman - Sulley *Mary Gibbs - Boo *Samuel Lord Black - George Sanderson *Dan Gerson - Needleman *Dan Gerson - Smitty *Bob Peterson - Roz *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis - Dreyfuss - Princess Atta *Joe Ranft - Heimlich *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Jim Cummings - Ray the firefly *Keith David - Dr. Facilier *Michael Leon Wooley - Louis the alligator *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Danny DeVito - Phil *Susan Egan - Meg *James Woods - Hades *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Matt Frewer - Panic *Tom Hulce - Quasimodo *Demi Moore - Esmeralda *Kevin Kline - Phoebus *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Tony Jay - Frollo *Matthew Broderick - Simba *Moira Kelly - Nala *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Nathan Lane - Timon *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Robert Guilluame - Rafiki *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella DeVil *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee *Dee Bradley Baker - The Tick Tock Croc *Dee Bradley Baker - The Octopus *Corey Burton - Chernabog *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Mel Gibson - John Smith *David Ogden Steirs - Governor Ratcliffe *John Kassir - Meeko *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Jim Cummings - Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Tigger *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Andre Stojka - Owl *Tom Wheatley - Christopher Robin *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Vicki Eibner - Ojo *Peter Linz - Tutter *Peter Linz - Pip *Tyler Bunch - Pop *Tyler Bunch - Treelo *Cole Caplan - Olie *Kristen Bone - Zowie *Madeleine Martin - Jojo *Robert Smith - Goliath *Lisa Lennox - Deedee *Chad McNamara - Rooney *Jonathan Wexler - Moe *Cameron Boyce - Jake *Madison Pettis - Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby *David Arquette - Skully *Tony James - Tony *Vivian McLaughlin Bayubay - Vivian *Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie *Sean Astin - Special Agent Oso *Adam Rose - P Otter *Jenell Brook Slack - J Otter *Jessica D. Stone - Stanley *Wilmer Valderama - Handy Manny *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Nataila Wojcik - Annie *Ariel Winter - Sofia The First *Murray Cook - Murray *Greg Page - Greg *Anthony Field - Anthony *Jeff Fatt - Jeff *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Emily McGlinn - Dororthy the Dinosaur *Ben Murray - Wags the Dog *Mario Martinez - Diaz - Henry the Octopus *Ming - Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Shang *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jim Cummings - King Louie *John Goodman - Baloo *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Jim Cummings - Colonel Hathi *Mae Whitman - Shanti *Jim Cummings - Buzzie *Jeff Bennett - Flaps *Baron Davis - Dizzie *Jess Harnell - Ziggy *Phil Collins - Lucky *Jim Cummings - Kaa *Tony Jay - Shere Khan *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert *Hynden Walch - Alice *Jerry Stiller - The Mad Hatter *Harry Connick Jr. - Tweedledee *Jim Carrey - Tweedledum *Steve Carrell - The White Rabbit *David Spade, Patrick Warburton, Mario Lopez, Nick Cannon, and Ryan Seacrest - The Cards *Tress MacNeille - The Queen Of Hearts *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Harriet Owen - Wendy *Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett - Geppettto *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Cam - Ninja Storm Green Ranger *Trent- Dino Thunder White Ranger *Jack Landors - SPD Red Ranger *Vida - Mystic Force Pink Ranger *Ronny- Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger *Theo - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Dillion - RPM Black Ranger *Antonio Garcia- Samurai Gold Ranger *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush - Barbossa *Penelope Cruz - Angelica *Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy *E.J. Holowicki - DJ *Joe Ranft - Red The Fire Engine *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Alexander Gould - Nemo *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres - Dory *Nicholas Bird - Squirt *Andrew Stanton - Crush *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Edward Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Bob Peterson - Dug *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Peter Sohn - Emile *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Minnie Driver - Jane *Rosie O' Donnell - Terk the monkey *Wayne Knight - Tantor the elephant *John C. Reily - Wreck It Ralph *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Jennifer Hale and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Carolyn Gardner and Antonio Banderas - Snow White and the Prince *Linda Larkin and Scott Weinger - Princess Jasmine and Aladdin *Robin Williams - The Genie *Jennifer Hale and Roger Craig Smith - Princess Aurora and Prince Phillp *Jodi Benson and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Ariel and Prince Eric *Cam Clarke - Flounder *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Paige O' Hara and Robby Benson - Belle and Prince Adam *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Bradley Michael Pierce - Chip *David Ogden Steirs - Cogsworth *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *Richard White - Gaston *Barbara Dirikson - Flora *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather *Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *China Anne McClain and the McClain Sisters - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes *Elijah Wood - The Bare Necessities *M'ya - Let's Go Fly A Kite *Laila Ali - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious *Tony Hawk - Under the Sea *Hector Jimenez - When You Wish Upon A Star *Bella Thorne and Zendaya - Someday My Prince Will Come *Nikki Flores - Give A Little Whistle *Sugarland - Zip A Dee Doo Dah *Backstreet Boys - I Just Can't Wait To Be King *New Kids On The Block - Hakuna Matata *Melora Hardin - A Whole New World *Ross Lynch - Can You Feel The Love Tonight *Amar'e Stoudemire - Be Pepared *Rachel Dratch - Down In New Orleans *Jack Black - Go The Distance *Andy Sandberg - Out There *Rob Dyrdek - The Bells Of Notre Dame *Bill Hader - If I Never Knew You *The Aquabats - The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Katy Perry - I See The Light *The Broadway Cast of Newsies - Carrying The Banner *Yolanda Adams - Belle *Colbie Caillat - Ma Belle Evageline *Lady Antebellum - Dig A Little Deeper *Brad Praisley - Son Of Man *Phillip Phillips - Trashin The Camp *TobyMac - Strangers Like Me *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Two Worlds *Christina Aguilera - Part Of Your World *Justin Bieber - I Wanna Be Like You *Scotty McCreey - Circle Of Life *Cee Lo Green - You've Got A Friend In Me *Jennifer Hudson - Beauty And The Beast *One Repubic - Winnie The Pooh *Steve Rushton - Zero To Hero *Sean Kingston - Topsy Turvy *N' Sync - I'll Make A Man Out Of You *Amber Reily - Once Upon A Dream *Stevie Wonder - You Can Fly *Sharky And Bones Pirate Band Songs *Song #1 Hot Lava *Song #2 Belay *Song #3 Treasure At The End Of The Rainbow *Song #4 Grand Finale Lead The Way Jake from Jake and The Neverland Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Background Information *It will be in the daytime *It wil have your favorite characters *It will be a great parade Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Parades